Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso/Rap Meanings
'Pablo Picasso:' I am the greatest! The modern art Muhammad Ali (Many people consider Pablo Picasso to have been the greatest painter of modern art much like Muhammad Ali was one of the worlds greatest boxers. Ali famously said "I am the greatest!" in an interview after claiming the World Heavyweight Championship.) I melt faces, call me MC Dali (Salvador Dali, another Spanish painter from around Picasso's time, often painted clocks with melting faces. Picasso also painted some deformed faces. Face melting is also a term used to describe the audience reaction from an exceptionally well done performance (usually at a rock or hip-hop concert.) Your whole body of art is a fluffy mountain of crap (Picasso is mentioning how Ross calls mountains 'fluffy' and says that his art is horrible.) You're the PBS version of Nickelback (Nickelback is a band infamously known for being a punching bag in music, and is considered the worst band by many people. Picasso is saying Bob Ross is the Nickelback of PBS, or the worst show/person on it.) But I figure you must be a genius, cause with zero training (Ross trained himself by watching a German television show almost identical to his own.) You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting (Bob Ross was a painter on "The Joy of Painting", a show on PBS. On his show, he taught the viewers how to paint with oil paints. Picasso is saying that Bob Ross showed people how to fail at painting while getting paid millions.) Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump (Picasso is making an innuendo, with brush referring to Bob's penis. This also alludes to how Bob Ross would dry his brush by beating it on the bottom of his easel, which he said was his favorite part about painting.) I can make better art with my weiner, Lump! (Picasso had a pet dachshund, also known as the weiner dog, named Lump, and he says that he can draw better than Bob using his dog. Weiner is also a slang term for penis, which could be alluding to the painter Pricasso, who literally paints with his penis.) 'Bob Ross:' I'm so glad you could join me today (Bob Ross always begins each episode by saying something along the lines of "I'm so glad you could join me today.") So I can teach you how to feel some joy when you paint (Bob Ross is referencing his PBS television show, 'The Joy of Painting', in which he teaches people to paint.) You're a moody little genius, always so serious (Pablo Picasso was an angry, serious, and intelligent man.) '' '''I know, you must be on your blue period' (Picasso's Blue Period was a time when he painted somber andmorose works of art mostly in shades of blue. Ross is combining the concept of "feeling blue" with the concept of "being on one's period" during which women are often moody.) Your work is melancholic, I'm painting happy little trees (Bob Ross would often describe the objects he was drawing, most commonly trees, as "happy little" trees, rocks etc.) Call me Jackson Pollock, because I splatter MC's (One of Jackson Pollock's most famous painting was created simply by splattering different colors of paint onto the canvas. Ross says here that he can pin his opponent to the mat in a rap battle.) With a voice that soothes, so let's do this (Bob Ross uses a soothing voice and made a vow never to yell again after leaving the millitary where he considered himself a "mean" man.) I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's Cubist (Picasso was famous for making cube-like designs, known as cubism. Ross says he'll rearrange Picasso like a Rubik's Cube, a puzzle toy that must be twisted and turned until solved by assigning a single, different color to each side.) 'Pablo Picasso:' Don't use that word like you know what it is (Picasso is inferring that because Bob Ross has no formal art training that he doesn't know what cubism is, in a similar manner to the way Mozart treated Skrillex .) You painted thirty thousand pictures of bushes and sticks (When asked about how many paintings he had made in his life time, Ross did in fact give an estimate of 30,000.) Does your audience know that you stole your whole show (Bob Ross had copied/studied off of a German television show 'The Magic World of Oil Painting' to produce his show of a similar name and premise, 'The Joy of Painting'.) You just ripped off your teacher, and added an afro (A continuation of the previous line, Picasso is saying Bob copied his teacher, and the only difference being he added his afro.) My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso (Picasso has an extremely long and flowing name, which to him accentuates that he's great. While the practice isn't used as much by the Spanish nowadays, such long names have been used to trace ancestry as well as being honorific of one's forbears, in the same way that Arab or Slavic names would be.) Back. To. You. Bob (By contrast, Ross has a rather mundane name. Picasso nonetheless hands off to Ross, in the fashion of olde-tyme TV reporters.) 'Bob Ross:' Well, Bob is droppin' bombs like this is Guernica (A reference to the Nazi bombing of Guernica, Spain in 1937, from which Picasso drew inspiration for a painting of the same title. Ross is throwing devastating insults at Picasso like those Nazi bombs.) Served twenty years, Air Force, United States of America (Bob Ross served twenty years in the United States Air Force, starting at age 17. A pilot, as Ross was, might know a few things about dropping the bombs referred to in his previous line.) My technique will make your mistress weep (This is a reference to Picasso's painting "The Weeping Woman", which is based on Picasso's mistress Dora Maar, whom Picasso said was a "weeping woman".) Go put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams, I go deep (Marie-Thérèse Walter was the model for Picasso's "Le Rêve" (The Dream) in which she is asleep. The picture was given a six inch tear in 2006 when its current owner accidently put his elbow through it. This is also making reference to the wrestling move, the 'elbow drop'.) And I keep it mellow like some cxdmium yellow (Cadmium Yellow is known for looking calm and adding life and vibrancy to a painting. As stated prior, Ross "mellowed out" when he was discharged from the Air Force, making him a calm person. Multiple plays exist here; there's a citrus soda called "Mello Yello" and a song from the 1960's British singer Donovan called "Mellow Yellow".) I'm a bright, like titanium white kind of fellow (Titanium White is the brightest of all shades of oil paint and is the closest to actual white an oil paint can be. Ross says he's "bright", meaning smart, astute, or observant.) I don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me (Bob Ross would always say that there is no such thing as a mistake, just a happy little accident.) Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat (Bob Ross is known for saying bushes and other items he paints are "happy little ____".) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 37 Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings